plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pied Piper
/-1 . |set = Basic |rarity = Common |flavor text = He was told that playing the pipe would summon raccoons. But whatevs.}} Pied Piper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives all plants on his lane -1 /-1 when he is revealed. Origins His name, appearance, and ability are all references to the fairy tale called The Pied Piper of Hamelin. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Dancing Pet Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Plants here get -1 /-1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He was told that playing the pipe would summon raccoons. But whatevs. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Ability change: "When revealed: A Plant gets -1 /-1 ." → "When revealed: Plants here get -1 /-1 ." Update ???? *Tribe order change: Pet Dancing → Dancing Pet Strategies With Pied Piper's ability to weaken, and possibly destroy a plant is what makes him handy. It is best to place him on a lane with a plant that has 1 , or 3 at most for Pied Piper to destroy it. Also, since the ability decreases stats and affects all plants in that lane, it can basically bypass Team-Up plants to destroy a frail plant behind, or Armored plants since the trait does not prevent stat reduction. If there is a dangerous plant with 1 , such as or Mushroom Ringleader, they can be easily destroyed when he is revealed. If you manage to keep Pied Piper alive with Electric Boogaloo, he can be used in a dancing deck with Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie, since he is a dancing zombie. Pied Piper can also give boosts to Cat Lady and Zookeeper, since he is also a pet zombie. However, Pied Piper's ability will not activate if there are no plants in his lane. is also a big counter to this zombie. Against There's not much you can do about this zombie early in the game because he hides in a gravestone. This means you will have to play Grave Buster if you want to destroy him without harm. This is extremely suggested if a gravestone appears on a lane with two plants in it. Gallery Pied Piper stats.png|Pied Piper's statistics PiedNewCard.png|Pied Piper's card PiedPiperCardLocked.jpg|Pied Piper's grayed out card PiedPiperCardSprite.png|Pied Piper's card image Pied Piper Appear.png.png|Pied Piper being played (revealed) Pied Piper Ability2.png|Pied Piper activating his ability from the player's point of view Pied Piper activating.jpg|Pied Piper activating his ability from the opponent's point of view Pied Piper About Attack.png|Pied Piper atacking (1) PiedPiperAttacking.png|Pied Piper attacking (2) Pied Piper Damaged.png|Pied Piper hurt Pied Piper Defeat.png|Pied Piper destroyed Frozen Pied Piper.jpeg|Pied Piper frozen WSEffect.png|Winter Squash activating its ability on Pied Piper LawnmowerDestroyingPiedPiper.jpg| being played on Pied Piper Maniacal Laugh boost.png|Maniacal Laugh being played on Pied Piper IMG 3024.png|Possessed being played on Pied Piper Grey and Giant Piper.jpg|Gigantic Pied Piper tinted gray due to two glitches at once overshoot piper.png|Pied Piper with the Overshoot trait Strikethrough Piper.jpg|Pied Piper with the Strikethrough trait Old Pied Piper.png|Pied Piper's statistics Pied Piper card.PNG|Pied Piper's card Pied Piper Ability.png|Pied Piper activating his ability Trivia *The last word in his description, "whatevs," is an informal way of saying, "Whatever." *When he is revealed or activating his ability, he will play a short tune on his pipe. **Like Bluesberry, this tune is linked with the music, and can be muted by turning off the music. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Pet cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies